femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle Newman (A Mother's Crime)
Danielle Newman (Jenny Gabrielle) is the villainess from the 2017 Lifetime film, A Mother's Crime (airdate October 6, 2017). She is the mother of young Cali Newman. Danielle was married to Junior, but she was also having an affair with her illicit boyfriend, Gunnar. She later gave birth to Cali, and it was at that point that Gunnar encourages Danielle to kill Junior. In the beginning of the film, Junior and Danielle were shown arguing; indicating that the former suspected the latter's infidelity. It was at that moment that Danielle grabbed a knife and stabbed her husband in the back, killing him and later running off with baby Cali. She called Gunnar and told her what she had done, and after this, the couple made plans to escape together. However, after Gunnar voiced his dismay over Danielle bringing Cali, the villainess actually abandoned her baby daughter, leaving her estranged sister, Nikki Hansen, to take her in and legally adopt her. After seven years in prison, Danielle worked off her sentence at a halfway house--one very close to Nikki's home. She made pleas to Nikki to see Cali, with Nikki responding that it would be up to Cali to decide whether or not she could meet her birth mother. After being informed that Cali turned her down, Danielle appeared at Cali's school with Gunner (who changed his mind about raising children), and spoke to Cali at a playground. Danielle's sweet talk later became an attempt to abduct Cali, with Gunnar stopping her after seeing how far she was going. As a result of Danielle's actions, a restraining order was placed to keep her away from Nikki's property, but she defied that order and left a gift in the form of a pet puppy at the door; an attempt to win Cali's favor. Danielle later held up a convenience store, and used Gunnar's appearance in the security video to blackmail him into helping her get Cali for her. Danielle was later informed by police that she would be moved to a different halfway house across the state; making sure she would be away from Cali. With that, the scheming villainess decided to manipulate her niece, Becky (who had just fought with Nikki), into inadvertently helping her get Cali; using Becky's statement about Cali walking her new dog to nab her daughter on the following day. The couple drove off with Cali late that night, but after pulling off their latest robbery, they find Cali gone--later revealed to be taken by Beatrice, Danielle's ex-mother-in-law, and Gavin Holt (a cop hired by Beatrice to track both Nikki and, mainly, Danielle). During Nikki's confrontation with Beatrice, Danielle appeared and held Beatrice at gunpoint before attacking both her and Holt. She later went after her sister with a knife; fully intending to kill her to get to Cali, but ended up knocked out by Nikki, who declares that Cali will never be Danielle's daughter. Danielle was later arrested again for her actions, and taken to jail (off-screen). Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Robber Category:Sibling Category:Thief Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested